Team Retribution
by swiftshifty
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, four young adults (Leon, Chris, Claire and Jill) are faced with a serious, life changing infection. With Raccoon City in danger, it's up to them to put an end to the madness.


**(Author's note: Hello guys. I haven't written anything in general in a long time, so I'm just now getting back into into it. There may be some mistakes here and there, but I'll try my best lol. Super rusty. Enjoy.)**

* * *

"Claire, can you hurry up in there?! How long does it take?!" Chris hollered as he banged on Claire's bedroom door. Chris rolled up his sleeve and checked the time on his watch. It was quarter to three in the afternoon.

"Just a second!" Claire replied.

"You said that like thirty minutes ago!" Chris shook his head while he put his ear to the door.

"It takes time. Just relax, Chris!" Claire shouted back.

"Relax?! How can I relax when you're gonna make us late to yet another event? Our cousin is getting married, our whole family is gonna be there and you're gonna make us look like jackasses!" Chris exclaimed.

"Just. A. Second!" His sister yelled. Chris scoffed while he tossed his hands up in the air in defeat. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka that was already left out on the table and poured himself half a glass. As he raised his glass, a sudden ear piercing sound came from next door. Chris, startled, spilled vodka all over his expensive black suit.

"Oh, goddammit!" Chris angrily exclaimed before he furiously slammed the glass down on the table. The sound he heard next door was followed by thumping in rhythm. "Can't believe this shit!"

Claire walked quickly over to Chris with a worried expression on her face. She wore a long, bright red dress, red high heels and her face was covered in makeup. It appeared she was in the middle of putting her earrings on, since she only had one in her left ear. She looked at Chris' suit and she immediately snapped in exasperation.

"Chris, what the hell?! Look what you did!"

"No, no. _This_ is not my fault. It's _them!_ Don't you hear that? They're playing their damn music again, loud as shit! Almost blew out my eardrums." Chris responded defensively.

"What does that have to do with the fact that you spilled..." Claire glanced past Chris and eyed the vodka bottle on the table. "...vodka all over your suit? Jesus, Chris! You act like such a child sometimes." Chris marched right past Claire in a hurry and she raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna set those idiots straight. This was the last straw." Chris shook his fist in the air, which made Claire burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, you're not serious. What, you're gonna give them a 'knuckle sandwich?'" Claire continued to mock her brother.

"No, I'm serious. They're gonna learn after today." Chris boldly stated. Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Can we settle this when we get back? We're gonna be late for the wedding like you said, remember?"

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be 'just a second.''" Chris muttered as he swung the door open and rushed out of the house. Claire carefully chased after him.

"Come on, I can't move fast in these heels!" Claire complained, but her brother continued to move towards their neighbors' loud house. Chris reached the porch and banged loudly on the door.

"Chris, come o-."

"Quiet." Chris sternly responded to her. Chris kept pounding on the door, even louder than before. Eventually, the music died down completely and the sound of slow and heavy footsteps gradually increased to the front door. Claire tried to stand next to Chris, but he put his arm in front of her. Multiple locks were being turned before the door opened. The siblings turned to each other slowly and then back up at the big, tall figure. The man stepped directly in front of Chris and coldly spoke.

"What?" He had a gravelly sounding voice.

Chris at 6'3" felt like a child in front of this man, who easily towered over him by at least a foot. On top of that, the man had a Hulk like physique. The sight of him seemed menacing.

"Uh...you must be our new neighbor." Claire stuttered with an awkward, nervous smile.

"Why are you banging on my door like that, girl?" Their neighbor eyed Claire.

"It was me, sir." Chris replied slowly. Their neighbor looked him in the eyes and nodded. Chris continued, "Sorry. It's just that...we would _really_ appreciate it if you kept the music down just a little bit."

"I don't hear any music." He responded.

"Oh, so that...wasn't you?" Chris looked away to the side opposite of both their neighbor and Claire. He couldn't muster up the courage to look him in the eye.

"Don't _ever _bang on this door again like that. Got me?" The neighbor pointed and scolded at Chris with a slight growl.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. No problem. I-We apologize. Sir." Chris gulped and nodded like a bobblehead.

"Good boy." He patted the top of Chris' head before shutting the door.

They both couldn't believe it. The siblings were frozen in shock from what just happened.

"...Chris?" Claire peeked over at her brother who didn't respond. She tapped him and raised her voice slightly. "Chris!"

Chris looked over at Claire and nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Come on." Chris put his arm around his sister and walked with her back to their house.

"I've _never _seen him before..._ever!_" Claire spoke quietly to Chris.

"Me neither." Chris sighed.

Before they could even reach the house, the loud music started right back up again. Chris for the first time in his entire life felt emasculated. He never was the type to fear any man, but this time was different. He felt deeply ashamed, and to make matters worse it all happened in front of his little sister, the one he's sworn to protect no matter what in any situation. He just couldn't believe it.

"We're running late. We should start to get going." Chris said, which Claire agreed to immediately.


End file.
